Real love, not that fake crap!
by degrassilove18
Summary: Eli finds a half drunk Clare, cut and bruised, crying and emotional. How will he comfort her and how will it turn out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I am sorry I am starting a new story and not finishing my old one, I have just really lost track of that one.. ill get back to it soon I promise! **

**A story of Eclare, takes place at the cabin, totally different reason to Clare running away. You'll understand when it gets there ;) HOPE YOU LIKE, read and review. **

**Clare's POV**

Bianca convinced me to go to Jake's cabin party, I was still a little nervous though, I don't know why. Maybe its the fact that he didn't invite me himself. That kind of tells me he doesn't want me there..

but I am going as Bianca's date. NOT FOR REAL, just if anyone asks she invited me to come because she didn't want to invite any guy friends of hers, their mostly already there.

Once we arrived and settled in Bianca made me a drink from the alcohol she brought then we went and sat down with Adam, Drew, Katie, and Marisol. I was almost certain Alli was invited but I didn't know where she was, or Jake for that matter but I didn't care. "Hey guys glad you made it safe." said Adam from across the room. "Hey Adam! Yeah it was a long trip, but we are here and ready to party!" relied B. I just smiled still feeling a little nervous.

After a few drinks we got told that Jake and Alli had started a camp fire and we all decided to go roast some marshmallows. I stood up, feeling a little dizzy, and I all of a sudden landed back on the couch. I giggled to Bianca who helped me up. "Jeeze Edward's your a light weight."

We walked out to the back and I spotted Alli and Jake, kissing. WHAT THE FUCK! Thats all that ran through my head.. how could my bestfriend do this to me, I know I told her I thought I was over him, that I needed to move on because we are brother and sister but what the hell she has a fucking boyfriend. "What The Fuck !" thats all that came out of my mouth. Alli and Jakes heads snapped up at me. "OMG Clare im soooooo sorry. I – I didn't mean to kiss him it just happ-"Alli tried to feed me some of her bullshit. "Save it, your a slut." I noticed out of the corner of my eye that everyone was staring at me Bianca was smiling. "Now thats how you handle shit, good job little Edwards." I smiled back to her.

"Clare you don't have to be so hurtfull." said Alli.

"Fuck you!" I spat back and the next thing I knew, I was in the woods stumbling because I had a few drinks...

**Eli's POV**

I walked into the cabin at the wrong time I suppose. "Save it, your a slut." what? Whos a slut? "Now thats how you handle shit, good job little Edwards." what the hell is going on and who is Clare calling a slut? "Clare you don't have to be so hurtfull." is that Alli? No it cant be, why would Clare be calling her bestfriend a slu- "Fuck you!" Clare screamed making me lose my train of thought.

I walked into the back wanted to know what was happening. I seen everyone that I heard was coming but no Clare, now I am really confused. "Adam?" I asked.

"Dude, Clare totally just caught Alli and Jake kissing, she stormed off!" he told me the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**The song in this chapter is "Think of you later by Every Avenue" not mine unfortunately. **

**Enjoy!**

**Eli's POV**

I ran through the woods trying to find my Clare, why do I keep calling her that, shes not mine anymore.. FOCUS Eli, Clare is out her hysterical. Right, focused. After what felt like hours of running, screaming and tripping I finally heard what sounded like soft sobs in the distance. I ran to them.

Once I spotted Clare I ran as fast as I could to make sure she was okay. "Clare" I grabbed her arm.

"AHHHHH" she screamed and I swore I lost hearing in my right ear. "Clare, Clare calm down its me, Eli!"

"OMG you scared the crap out of me Eli." She flung her arms around me when she realized I wasn't some axe murderer. I slid my arms around her torso. "It's okay im here Clare. I'm here." I rubbed her back trying to sooth her while she cried on me.

She pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "Is it bad im glad that it was you that found me and not Jake?"

Did she seriously just say that? "huh uhm, not sure.." I didn't know what else to say.

"Eli I miss you.." okay now I really think im dreaming.. "Clare have you been drinking?"

"Yes but-well I – I really do miss you Eli." she stated. Leaning in to try and kiss me im guessing. I wanted to let her but I knew when she left tomorrow it would only make things worse on me so I stopped her. "Okay Clare, its okay lets get you back to the cabin, ill clean up that cut on your hand." I said pointing to it, trying to get off the topic of her missing me, I know she didn't mean it, she must be drunk.

"Okay.. Can you help me walk? I have already tripped about a hundred times" she asked innocently.

"Uhh yeah sure.." she slung her arm around my waist and we started towards the cabin.

After walking for almost half an hour we finally seen the light from the camp fire coming into view.

The first one to great us was Alli and when she went to talk Clare shrugged into me and tried to hide her face into my chest, I put my arm around her as if on instinct. "Alli just leave her for now, I think she has been through enough for now." that came out a little ruder than planned but Alli backed off right away.

"Thank you Eli" Clare mumbled from under my arm.

"Anytime Clare."

**Clare's POV**

I woke up, eyes puffy. I rolled onto my side and fell off the couch. "Fuck." I tried to whisper yell.

"Clare? Are you up?" Alli asked.

I grimaced towards her, she must think I was too drunk to remember what she did. "Piss off Alli." I walked away and went to the bathroom.

Later people were packing the cars to leave and I felt a little lost, Bianca left early, probably assuming I would find my way home with someone. I looked to my left and Jake and Alli were stranding there looking hopeful at me. "Clare if you need a ride.." "No thanks, you can keep that seat for little miss slut over there." I nudged my head in the direction of Alli. I turned around and noticed that Drew's car was full, shut. I spun again. Eli. He smiled at me. "Need a ride Blue eyes?" he asked, that nickname still somehow making me blush. "Sure thanks." I smiled to him.

He grabbed my bag and threw it in the trunk. "So new car or is it Bullfrogs?" "Yeah its actually Ceecee's they're finally gaining some trust back in me." he replied. "Oh well that's good then" I replied while hopping into the front seat.

We pulled up to my house a little over 2 hours later, I turned to thank Eli for the ride. "uhm thanks Eli." he smirked at me like he always used to. "No problem Blue eyes."

"Well maybe we can hangout soon over this summer?" I asked a little hopeful

"Yeah sure thing Clare. Just text me whenever." I smiled and hopped out, grabbing my bag and walking to the door.

When I walked in there as Jake, sitting on the couch. "Hey Clare."

I pretended I didn't hear him and walked up to my room.

After I put my stuff away I sat on my bed, I started to shed a few tears thinking about Jake and Alli kissing again. I just cant believe they would do that to me. I need to get out of here I thought to myself.

I ran downstairs stepped into my shoes and made it out the door before Jake could ask me where I was going. I didn't know where I was going so I just headed to the one place I knew could take my mind off of things, just like it did when I was little. The park.

**Eli's POV**

I sat on the bench, no one around. I pulled out my guitar and started strumming.

**Clare's POV**

This might be my last chance,  
>So maybe I should take it.<br>I just hope your listening,  
>To everything I'm saying.<br>I miss the long drives, the car rides,  
>The bad fights, the good times;<br>The way you make me feel  
>will never leave my mind.<p>

Think of you later in my empty room,  
>Where I, I will fall asleep alone.<br>Think of you later in my empty room,  
>Where I, I will fall asleep alone.<p>

So, quit your crying  
>And wipe the tears from your eyes.<br>'Cause this is "see you later,"  
>I'm not into goodbyes.<br>Watch the brake lights  
>as I leave your drive-way,<br>The warm nights, will stay beside me,  
>No matter where I go!<p>

Think of you later in my empty room,  
>Where I, I will fall asleep alone.<br>Think of you later in my empty room,  
>Where I, I will fall asleep alone.<p>

So this might be my last chance,  
>To wipe the tears from your eyes.<br>'Cause this is "see you later,"  
>I'm not into goodbyes.<br>Watch the brake lights  
>as I leave your drive-way,<br>The warm nights, will stay beside me,  
>No matter where I go...<p>

Think of you later in my empty room,  
>Where I, I will fall asleep alone.<br>Think of you later in my empty room,  
>Where I, I will fall asleep alone.<p>

Think of you later in my empty room,  
>Where I, I will fall asleep alone.<br>Think of you later in my empty room,  
>Where I, I will fall asleep alone.<p>

Think of you later in my empty room,  
>Where I, I will fall asleep alone. <p>

Tears were running down my cheeks. I walked closer to him. The only person I have ever heard with the most beautiful singing voice was Eli, there was no doubt in my mind that that raven haired boy sitting on the bench wasn't him.

"Eli, that was beautiful." I spoke aloud.

His face turned and looked up to me. "Oh Clare. What are you doing here?" he asked. "Sorry, I didn't mean to – I just. Well I came here to get away. From the world I suppose. Then I heard you playing. Is it a new one?"

"Uh yeah actually, I hope this doesn't freak you out.. its about you." he said shyly. "Oh of course not Eli, its beautiful. In honored to be your inspiration."

"Uhh Clare, are you hungry?"

"Starving actually." I answered. "well would you like to go to dinner with me, the dot?"

I flashed him a bright smile, "Of course, id love to join you."

**Eli's POV**

I was so nervous. Clare was going to go to dinner with me and I hoped it wouldn't be awkward. I wanted it to be a date but I knew Clare wouldn't want that so I pretended as though it was a friendly thing but I knew in my head later id be beating myself up for being so close to her for this amount of time. Lately I try to think about her as little as possible but with her in front of me and this close. Its hard not to think of her beautiful blue eyes and her auburn bouncy hair that always smelled of strawberries.

We ordered and ate, talked about how we both had been, leaving out last night of course. After we ate I drover her home. I decided to be a gentleman and walk her to her door. "Well I had fun today. We should do this again." she said before we said our good nights

"Yeah we should for sure, soon." I said a little enthusiastically. "Uhm, well goodnight Clare."

"Goodnight Eli." I turned to walk away and go back to the car when I felt a hand on my wrist. I turned back to Clare "Yes?" her lips smashed into mine. I was too surprised to respond at first but the feel of those lips on mine that I missed so much dragged me back and I realized, Clare, Clare Edwards was kissing me, I couldn't waste any more time. I kissed her back, hungrily. I missed these moments with her. But then I snapped back to reality, Clare doesn't want this what is she doing. "Clare I -" she interrupted me "Eli, shh, I want you. I miss you soo much it hurts, I know I made a mistake. Please kiss me."

I couldn't deny her of what we both wanted so I kissed her. I licked her bottom lip and snaked my arms around her waist. She granted me access to her mouth and our tongues battled, we stood like this for what felt like forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't write in a while. Just a little busy with Exams D: I hate them. Who doesn't though. :P **

**Here goes nothing !**

**Eli's POV**

I lay in my bed the next morning. Me and Clare kissed ? She said she missed me. I was almost positive she didn't mean it. I mean maybe she was just caught up in the moment. She didn't reall-

_RING RING RING !_

Damn phone.

"Hello?" I picked up the phone not looking at the caller ID

"Hey Eli" CLARE.

Shit I wasn't done over analyzing my life. "uhhh oh hey Clare hows it going?"

"Pretty good I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to hangout?" Really? Maybe was really going insane.

Oh well here goes nothing.. "Sure, when?"

"In an hour or so?" shit im still in my boxers.. "Sure I just have to get ready, do you want to meet somewhere or do you want me to pick you up?"

"Park?" she asked hesitantly.

"sure see you there."

_CLICK._

**Haha Im leaving you with this small a** chapter because im blocked. Another one tomorrow hopefully.  
>Blame Cliffhanger Girl. She makes me want to do this to people cuz she does it to me :P <strong>

**I still love you all :) **

**xox**


End file.
